The Norse Demigods
by prospectpassword
Summary: Emil Lente was always told he was special... but never in his wildest dreams would he have guessed he was the son of a Norwegian god. Thrown into the world of Norwegian Mythology, Emil realizes that his newlyfound home is in grave danger, and he's the only one who can save it... ** A/N: My own take on the once-rumored Norse series. Can't wait for the real one's release!**
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Emil**

Emil didn't mean to set his school on fire.

That kind of just happened by accident.

He did, however, mean to get out of Math so he didn't have to take the test. Burning the school was simply one of the things he could have done. Granted, it wasn't the most effective, but it wasn't like he'd meant to.

It had been raining. Emil always loved when it rained. He loved the pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting his window, and the smell of the earth after a shower. He especially loved the thunder. Where other people saw fear and death, Emil saw beauty and power. And, thanks to today's events, saving the plight of taking a math test.

He didn't know what exactly had happened, but one second everything was still, and the next there was a loud CRACK!- and then he smelt smoke. Then the fire alarms had gone off, and everyone had to exit the buildings.

Honestly, Emil knew it was rather ridiculous to think the fire was his fault… but he knew it was. He also knew it had to do with the thunder. After all, was it possible that he was thinking about thunder crashing down and hitting the school the exact moment the crack was heard?

Emil was confused, and astonished at what he had done. Now, shivering outside in the freezing December rain, he reflected that perhaps this was all a dream and he'd just wake up in his room with his dog, Bjorn, curled up by his legs. After all, Emil did have some vivid dreams.

He scanned the knot of students standing outside his burning high school, looking for his friends and younger sister. He spotted Aada right away. She looked miserable, and Emil resisted the urge to run to her and comfort her. But he didn't- he couldn't- because the group of people separating the two of them was too tightly packed for him to be able to move, let alone get to Aada.

He turned, looking frantically for Lucia and Rory. He spotted Rory first, clutching his precious notebook, looking like he was ready to murder someone. Emil decided it was in his best interest that he avoid mentioning to Rory that this fire was most likely his fault.

Then, he saw Lucia. She looked about fifty times angrier than Rory did. Her strawberry blonde hair was coming out into strings, and her pink tunic top was now dripping wet and sticking to her body. In other words, she looked less-than-perfect, which, for Lucia Bromssen, was reason enough for murder.

Emil decided not to tell either of them the reason for the fire.

He then looked around for Aada again. Ever since his dad had disappeared on his mother, Emil had felt the need to look out for her and his sister. Now, his mother had to work pretty late in her hospital, so he had to be extra vigilant to make sure no harm came to Aada.

Which wasn't easy to do, because those two were like trouble magnets.

Now, looking around again, he was surprised he couldn't find her. The crowd had seemed to have parted slightly- and the spot she was standing in a few minutes ago was empty. Emil panicked. Aada was a sensible enough girl; at least, she wasn't crazy to go into a burning building.

Which is what worried him.

If Aada hadn't gone into the building by herself… He shivered again, and this time, not because of the pouring freezing rain. He tossed his head and looked back at the building, which was almost halfway into ashes. And then he made a dash for it.

Parting the crowd wasn't easy, and he had to body-slam some of his fellow students just to get through. Rory saw him first, and called out. "Oi! Emil! Where do you think you're going?" Emil froze on the spot, mentally cursing Rory.

"Er… Going to go see Lucia…?" It sounded more like a question than an answer, but he couldn't think of anything else.

"I'm right here." Said the calm, yet frustrated, voice of Lucia. Emil cursed violently under his breath, and turned to both of his friends.

"Look." He said, trying not to let his voice quiver. "Aada's missing."

"Hey, she might be somewhere here," Lucia said with a shrug, motioning towards the crowd.

"No, you don't get it." Emil said. "Like, I saw her here a few minutes ago… but when I looked again, she was gone."

"But what," Rory questioned, "Makes you think she went in there?" Emil shrugged, and looked helplessly to his friends. It wasn't something he had doubts about. He knew that Aada was in the building, and he knew that if he didn't do something quickly, his little sister was going to die.

And so he did the logical thing in a situation like this.

He flashed his friends a quick smile, and then turned around and fled into the building. As he fought with opening the door for a minute, he could hear Lucia shriek and footsteps- probably Rory's- following him.

"Don't be irrational!" he cried. "Aada is probably perfectly safe for all you know." For all you know. Emil ignored him, and flung open the doors and ran inside. "Emil!" he hear Rory scream once more. "This is suicide!"

Nevertheless, he heard the door open again and this time, two sets of footsteps. Hypocrites.

Emil looked around. The hallway was dark now- the fire must have gotten to the electrical system. "Aada!" He cried, trying to keep his voice level. "Aada!" No reply. Emil's pulse quickened, when he realized how stupid he'd been. He'd followed a hunch into a burning building. Rory was right, it was suicide. Not just suicide though- it was suicide and the murder of his two best friends. Still, if she was here…

"Emil!" It was Lucia who called out. He turned around. "Emil! Over here!" The temperature in the building was rising, which meant only one thing: the fire was getting closer. "Rory! Emil!" He tried to follow Lucia's voice the best he could, tracing the wall ever so often, to make sure he wasn't walking towards the fire.

He stumbled into the room Lucia was in. Thankfully, there was a window in the room. Unfortunately, however, the scene the window was illuminating was heart-wrenching. Sure enough, it was Aada. She was unconscious, though Emil refused to believe she was dead. There was blood coming from the corner of her lips and several cuts and bruises on her arm.

He looked at Lucia, who was looking too traumatized by the sight in front of her to scream. Then he closed his eyes, trying to think. Unfortunately, he wasn't Rory. Fortunately, Rory ran into the room, panting. Unfortunately, Rory screamed, looking at Aada.

That was when Emil realized something: the temperature of the building had gotten much hotter. Terrified, he wiped the dripping sweat from his forehead. He then walked carefully to his sister, to check whether she was alive.

Suddenly, out of thin air- or so it seemed- a voice materialized. "She's still alive." The voice was male, and creaky, as if it hadn't spoken for a long, long time. Emil was caught between believing the voice- he really, really wanted to- and making a run from the building.

"But not for long." The voice said again. For a minute, all was quiet. Emil could hear his breathing, along with Rory's and Lucia's, and if he concentrated hard enough, he could hear Aada's jagged breaths. Or perhaps it was just his imagination.

And then a growl cut through the silence. The doorway to the room, which had been shut, now was splintered and had a hole through it, and in the middle of the entrance stood a wolf- though to call it "wolf" was an understatement.

It was much, much bigger than any wolves Emil had seen- in fact, it was bigger than a lion. It had red eyes that showed a surprising amount of emotion for a wild animal. And what scared Emil wasn't the fact that it showed emotion: it was the emotion it showed. It was furious.

Lucia whirled around and screamed. The wolf's ears pricked up in her general direction, making the hairs of Emil's arm rise. But then it snapped its neck to the sky. "Where is he?" It asked, steam coming from its mouth. That's when Emil realized the voice belonged to this wolf. It didn't take Rory to see that the wolf was the reason he wasn't sure if Aada was breathing or not. Anger coursed through his body.

But before he was able to do anything, the wolf stretched, and then turned to Rory. It looked at the terrified boy once, and even in the semi-darkness Emil could tell it was smiling. And then, the wolf pounced, swallowing up Rory in his dark grey fur.

**** A/N: Okay, so I know that Rick Riordan is now working on a legit Norse series with a protagonist called Magnus Chase, and I'm totally excited for it. But when we had found out only that he was working on a Norse series, I decided to take my fascination with Norse myths and write my own take on it. So this was born. **

**As usual, thanks for reading! Reviews are seriously appreciated. Chapter two will be up really soon~ ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lucia**

The minute the wolf was on Rory, Lucia knew what she had to do.

She'd seen it on Animal World a bunch of times: wolf attacks, lion attacks, tiger attacks. She had to jump on the animal's back and cling on for dear life, because the minute she was on it at the right angle there was nothing it could do to her. But then again, this wasn't an average wolf, lion, or tiger.

But Lucia knew one thing: if she didn't want Rory to end up like poor Aada, she'd have to act fast. Emil looked like he was in a bit of a shock, so she couldn't count on him to do anything. So, completely risking ruining her favorite top forever (the rain had done half the job for her), she leapt on the giant wolf.

The minute she was on it, and it shrieked, Lucia realized what a bad plan that was. Now what? She couldn't just get off. She'd most likely get herself killed. But she knew that if she hung out hugging this guy's back like she was, she'd eventually get killed as well.

"Emil!" She cried. Emil, however, wasn't concerned in the wolf just yet… he'd seemed to have noticed that the fire was closer to them than any of them had considered. If she blocked out the paralyzing fear for a second, she could hear the roaring flames.

Then she heard the roar of the beast she was on, and knew she had to focus. "Rory!" She called him instead, hoping he was alive. She got a faint sound, but that alone was confirmation that Rory hadn't become wolf feed.

Meanwhile, she was facing greater problems.

The wolf was trying to shake her off now, saying non-helpful things like, "You're as good as dead!" and "Foolish girl!" in a foreign language- Norwegian, she guessed. Her only question was how she had noticed, and more importantly, understood, it.

She had let her guard down for only one second when the wolf threw her off his back. Screaming, she hit the corner of the room. Her entire body was sore from landing on the ground. She groaned, and looked up at a pair of livid red eyes. Her brain began ticking. She began to shake, when suddenly she heard Emil- who was far out of the picture so far- say the first thing since the wolf had entered.

"Wait!" Internally Lucia rolled her eyes. Way to be helpful. Then, Emil continued. "What… Who are you?" Lucia managed to breathe as the wolf turned from her to Emil. She had to admit, keeping him talking was clever. Something Rory would have come up with… Rory. She had to make sure he was still alive.

But the wolf was blocking her from getting to Rory, or Emil, or even Aada, so there was nothing Lucia could do but wait and pray to a God she didn't believe in.

Her life had never been easy: living with a single father, who was more interested in hanging with his Golf Buddies or dating every single woman who showed interest in him than Lucia, and on top of that, having two- three, if you counted Aada- friends. Now, though, her life was even more difficult than ever. Two of her friends had been attacked, one of them possibly dead, and a third was putting his life on the line to keep this beast talking.

Somehow, though, it worked.

"You don't know me?" The wolf scoffed. Lucia's heart hammered in her chest, but she managed to restrain herself from yelling a battle cry and launching herself at the wolf again. "Ah, but then, I don't suppose he told you…"

"He?" Emil asked. Lucia had to admit, she admired his courage. She just wondered how long it would last before it ran out.

"Ooh, you don't know at all, do you?" The wolf chuckled, almost, and then continued on saying, "Fresh meat…" And then Lucia yelped. She tried not to, but the fire was so close. The wolf whirled around and glared at her, and then back at Emil, as if he wasn't even concerned about being burnt to a crisp.

"I am Fenrir, the most powerful-" He was interrupted again by Lucia's shriek. Then, Fenrir turned around and lunged at him. "Have some respect, insolent girl!" He screamed. Lucia screamed as well, and she was pretty sure Emil screamed too. Their shouts filled the red-hot room, and the next thing Lucia knew was the world turning to black and a voice- a different male voice- saying something like, "The problems with mortals is that they drop like flies. So fragile…"

**** A/N: Cliffhanger...? Sort of? Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews would be fabulous~ Chapter 3 is on the way! ****


End file.
